House of Barriers
by Maryanne Blackwolf
Summary: It's season three in the House of Anubis. There should be no more mystery, right? Wrong. Victor is still after the Tears of Gold, Vera is still somewhere lurking, and there is a new girl in the house. Can she be trusted? On top of this, our favorite American has gone missing. Can Eddie save her in time? We all know by now that nothing in this house will ever be normal...
1. Where Is Nina?

House of Barriers

By Maryanne Blackwolf

Prologue

"Are you nervous about starting at your new school?" The cab driver asked. "Honestly, a little bit, but just a little." "A little bit, eh?" Kara Tatianna Rush, or K.T. as her friends called her, was on her way to her new boarding school. According to the paperwork she had been sent, she would be staying in Anubis House. "Well, I really love adventures, so I keep trying to look at this as one. I'm still pretty nervous though, I mean, I hear most Brits hate Americans." "Don't believe everything you hear." The cabbie shook his head. They arrived at the house, and he helped her carry her luggage up the steps. "Good luck." He said, leaving. Sighing, Kara turned around, fully taking in the settings. The cloudy sky, foreboding house, and nearly deserted grounds seemed to scream "danger"! She pulled her locket out to stare at it. It had been a parting gift from Grandmere, her beloved great-grandmother, who claimed it might "come in handy" overseas. When she told her mother, the woman had only laughed and said that Grandmere was delusional. Although, looking at the house, Kara was beginning to wonder if Grandmere was right.

Chapter One-Where Is Nina?

"Wow." K.T. muttered the moment she stepped into her new...house. Firstly, there was a mummy. It stood like a guard at the bottom of the staircase. K.T. took a step forward, and had just begun examining the tile pattern on the floor when she heard someone enter the room. "Hi. Are you lost? Can I help you find your house?" She looked up to see a soft-spoken british boy with brown hair and warm eyes smiling at her. "Am I in Anubis house?" K.T. asked stupidly. "Yes." The boy answered kindly. "Then I guess I'm not totally lost. I'm Kara, but call me K.T." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Fabian." The boy said, shaking it. "Do you know someone named Amber?" It says on here she's my roommate." "Amber? Yeah. Wait, does it say you have a roommate named Nina too?" Fabian asked.

K.T. clumsily opened her shoulder bag, sighing as she dropped her admittance packet on the ground. She stooped to pick it up, and was surprised when Fabian helped her. So there was something to say for British courtesy after all. After shuffling her papers around for a moment, she found the one she was looking for. "Nope, it just says I'm rooming with Amber. Why?" K.T. asked, ever-curious. Her father liked to joke that she had gotten that trait from him. "She's a very good friend." Was all Fabian said, blushing. Oh, she was that kind of friend. A girl with long, dark hair came storming down the staircase. "Have any of you heard from Nina? She's totally disappeared. That girl hasn't answered my calls, my texts, nothing!" The girl yelled. "Calm down Patricia." Fabian begged. "Darn," K.T. thought.

"I'd been hoping she was my roommate! I love a challenge!" K.T. groaned inwardly. "Who is she?" The girl suddenly snapped, noticing K.T. "Hi, I'm Kara, but you can call me K.-" Patricia cut in "Not another American that thinks they can just move in and take the place of one of my best friends!" "Patricia." Fabian cut in. "What have you done with Nina, then?" Patricia asked. "Patricia!" Fabian tried again. "Did you kill her?" Patricia sneered. "PATRICIA!" Fabian screamed. "What? Are we going to just stand here and pretend like you don't care where Nina is?" Patricia asked. "No, Patricia, I do care, every bit as much as you do if not more, but do you not recall treating Nina the exact same way two years ago?"

"Well." Patricia grimaced. "Then it turned out that Joy was fine and Nina had nothing to do with her disappearing, right?" Fabian continued. "True." Patricia grumbled. "So quit yelling and apologize." Fabian said. Patricia turned back to K.T. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Patricia said, like a child being made to apologize. "However, if I find out that you hurt Nina, I will make you pay." Patricia nearly growled, storming out. "I'm sorry about her." Fabian said. "It's okay. Thanks for sticking up for me." K.T. replied. "It's fine, really. She's done that with the past two Americans to come to school here. You probably just saw how she feels about Nina, and the other guy, Eddie, is her boyfriend."

"Talk about a juicy contradiction." K. T. muttered. "What?" Fabian asked. "Nothing." K.T. grinned. Then, a blonde girl in an expensive-looking pink dress came bounding down the stairs. "Did I hear an American accent?" She asked. Then she frowned, confused. "Who are you?" Amber asked. "I'm Kara." K.T. was getting tired of making the same speech over and over. "Call me K.T." She finished. "I'm Amber." The girl said. K.T. was about to mention that they were rooming together when Amber continued with "Where is Nina?" This was directed to Fabian. "I don't know." Fabian answered truthfully. "You're my roommate. Is our room...?" "Up the hallway, first door on your left. My stuff is on my bed. Nina should be arriving shortly, so I don't know where you are going to sleep." "Amber." Fabian said. "What?" Amber asked.

To Be Continued...


	2. Who Is Nina?

**Chapter Two-Who Is Nina?**

"It doesn't name Nina as one of my roommates. It just says 'Anubis House, roommate Amber Millington.'" K.T. explained. "Oh." Amber said quietly. "Well, let's get up to our room then. I guess I'll help you unpack." "Okay." K.T. said, nervously following Amber to her new shared bedroom. "I guess that's your bed." Amber said quietly. K.T. set her bags on top of it, then turned to face her roommate. "Will you please explain to me who "Nina" is?" K.T. asked. "Nina is my best friend, and my old roommate. She is also Fabian's girlfriend. To be honest, we're all kind of lost without her, even Patricia, but she'll never admit to it. She arrived two years ago, kind of like you, only then it was Joy who had disappeared. You'll meet her later.

Anyways, Joy and Patricia are best friends. So naturally, Patricia was upset because Joy was gone, but it was purely coincidental. She hated Nina from day one and did all kinds of cruel pranks to her that got Nina in trouble. Then, a crazy guy-" Amber cut off. "Basically, Nina and Patricia are really close now." K.T. nodded, though her interest was peaked about the crazy guy. She'd need to ask someone about it later. "I'm sure you'll find her. Then the three of us can share a room." K.T. smiled brightly. "That is creepy." Amber muttered. "What makes you think we'll find her?" Amber asked. "I believe in the power of positive thinking." K.T. remarked. "I'm an optimist." She continued.

"Okay." Amber muttered. "Whatever that means." "Amber!" Somebody yelled from down the hall. "I'd better get that, it's Alfie. He's my-well, you'll get the social structure around here eventually. I'd unpack and then head down to dinner. Trudy is making spaghetti, it's her best dish." Amber ran to the door, then turned around. "Oh yeah, Trudy is our housemother." She said, then she ran down the stairs. "What a weird school." K.T. thought. Then, she noticed a fuzzy pink scrapbook sitting on Amber's pillow. It was labeled "Fabina." Curious, K.T. opened it. There were photos of Fabian and some girl laughing, cooking, chasing each other, etc. She had just gotten to what looked like a prom or something when she saw a picture of the two kissing.

Oh, Fabina. Fabian + Nina. That made sense. She put the book back where she found it and moved to examine the pictures Amber had already placed on her shelves. The first one was of Amber, which told K.T. she was concieted. Then, there were several pictures of her and Nina. One of her standing between Nina and Fabian, one of her with another girl who had dark curly hair, one of her wrapped in the arms of a boy K.T. assumed was Alfie, and one of her smiling with Patricia and Joy. A framed photograph of all the residents of the house hung above her mirror. Everything on Amber's side of the room was pink and/or sparkly. In comparison, K.T.'s side was almost completely bare.

She smiled, putting a framed family photo of her with her parents on the dresser beside her. After that, she decided to tape up some pictures of her with Grandmere and her cousins. When she opened her armoire to hang up a picture of her and her best friend, Michael, she found another picture instead. In the picture were Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie; someone had scrawled a caption beneath it that read "SIBUNA FOR LIFE." Sibuna? What was that? She also saw the tattered remains of a poster that appeared to come from a magazine. Of course, this missing girl had to be a Team Jacob fan too. Who was this missing girl, Nina? More importantly, where was she?

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
